


Neko Freed's Not So Purrfect Life

by FraxusRevolution



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bixlow being a devious shit, M/M, Neko Freed, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraxusRevolution/pseuds/FraxusRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bixlow decided to prank Freed again: This time, by giving the Rune Mage a potion which would turn him into a Neko. But the flipside of this joke is that the effect lasts for a year.</p><p>A year full of humilation and very embarassing moments await the neko but there seems to be two sides of the coin as well.<br/>The good part, which seems like the actual bad part at first sight, turns out to be Laxus.<br/>Through this whole mess, Freed and Laxus could be able to get to an understanding of their feelings...<br/>How will this hilarious but also cute mess end?!</p><p>(And how bad is Bixlow gonna get punished by Freed baby lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Freed's Not So Purrfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is not my own. This is Chakkichii' story. Her Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChakkiChii
> 
> This was posted with permission from the author. Do not redistribute without permission.

"Bixlow, what is it?" A certain Rune Mage sighed, obviously annoyed.

Freed Justine, leader of the Raijinshuu, was earlier than usual in the Guild. And of course, Bixlow came to accompany him. And had been annoying the green haired male since morning. Freed didn't hate Bixlow, really, but the teasing and bickering of his friend was extremly annoying sometimes. And some of these times was this time.

"No need to be so annoyed~" Bixlow grinned bright. His "Babies" repeated: "No need! No need!".

Freed shook his head. "Bixlow, do you have a reason to talk to me that much today? There must be a reason." The Rune Mage concluded.

Bixlow chuckled and put a glass in front of Freed. The liquid inside was looking like water but it had a strange smell. It smelled like... parfume.

Freed was suspicious about this. "Bixlow, what's that liquid?" The leader asked. "It's water with a parfume-like smell. Thought you'd like it, Freed. Hehehe!" Bixlow laughed and his Babies repeated: "Like it! Like it!".

The Rune Mage raised his eyebrow. He couldn't quite believe that Bixlow told him the truth. Yet again, perhaps Freed was too suspicious about his comrade. So, the green haired male took the glass in his hands. He gulped, then drank the water.

Freed put the glass back onto the table. Nothing happened. The Rune Mage didn't feel any different. So was it really normal water?

The Leader turned his head to Bixlow. The Seith Mage was grinning like usually. "I told you: It's normal water~" he said but there was something in his voice. Something mischivious.

Freed thought about it: What reason would Bixlow have? Only to have some fun, really.

"Ah..." Freed suddenly sighed, pained. The Rune Mage's head suddenly started to hurt. "B-Bixlow, wh-what did you..." Freed wasn't even able to finish his sentence. He used his hands to support the weight of his head. It felt heavier from second to second.

"Oops, I didn't know that it had this extreme side effects." Bixlow stated, suprised. Freed barely was able to hear that. His head was hurting that much.

Bixlow stared at Freed and looked at his reactions. The green haired male sighed quite often, even hissing sometimes, obviously in pain. "I guess I'll get you to the Injury Room..." Bixlow whispered, furrowing his eyebrows, which wasn't quite visible through his helmet.

Freed hissed when Bixlow put him out of his chair and was carrying the green haired male to the Injury Room of the guild. The Seith Mage put Freed on one of the beds and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Damn, what am I gonna do now?" Bixlow asked himself. "Do now! Do now!" his babies repeated.

"Bixlow? What are you doing here? Did Freed punish you for one of your pranks again?" Mirajane suddenly giggled while entering the room.

"Fuck fuck fuck-" Bixlow sweared in his mind. Okay, calm down. Say the truth. Bixlow-Style.

"He'll punish me for this later, I'm sure~" Bixlow laughed, but the nervousness wasn't completly hidden. That to the "Bixlow-Style" topic.

Mirajane went to Freed's bed and saw his state. "F-Freed?!" she was shocked at the state of the Rune Mage. The white haired female turned her head to Bixlow, her eyes glowing darkly. "What the hell did you do?! I know that you like pranking people but this is too much!" Mirajane shouted angrily.

"K-Keep calm, Mira!" Bixlow said, nervously. "I-I just gave him a potion!" he admitted. "What kind of potion?!" came the quick and hissed question. "A potion to turn the one who drinks it into a half-animal!" Bixlow quickly answered.

"..."

One second, two second... A minute already passed at this point. Mira just stared at Bixlow, not believing what he said. There was an awful silence, of course.

Which was suddenly broken by Freed's moaning. Because of pain (expect a lot of two-sided words here HAH especially pervy ones).

"Freed, are you alright?" Mira snapped out of staring at Bixlow and rushed to Freed's side.

"A... Away with the blankets... It's... too hot..." Freed said in-between his hisses and moans.

Mirajane freed Freed (HAHA) from the blankets. The Rune Mage still didn't calm down tho. He was twisting and turning, not staying calm at all.

"F-Freed!" Mirajane was panicking, so did Bixlow. The Seith Mage went to the other side of the bed and looked at Freed.

Suddenly, Freed covered his head. He burried his face into the pillow and his hisses and moans stopped.

"Are you alright, Freed?" Bixlow asked carefully. The Rune Mage didn't respond. Instead, sonething was twitching under his coat. Bixlow and Mirajane looked at each other. Without speaking, they asked each other if they should rip off the coat. Both of them nodded at the same time, and so, they ripped off Freed's coat.

The sight which was in front of Bixlow and Mirajane was... amazing? Strange? Cute? Adorable? Fluffy surely was the most accurate way to describe it. Fluffy and sudden.

"Aww!" Mira squeaked out. The thing twitching under Freed's coat was a white cat tail!

"No..." Freed whimpered. He slowly let go of covering his head, and there, there were two white cat ears. They were twitching which looked adorable.

"Pfft..." Bixlow bit his lips to stop himself from laughing. "This is too much! The potion worked! Freed really turned into a half-animal! Into a neko! Haha! This is amazing!" Bixlow cracked up, laughing more than ever before.

"Freed, you're adorable!!" Mira was literally fangirling over Freed' Neko-state. Talking about the neko, he didn't say a word at this point.

"Freed, you should see yourself!" Bixlow laughed out loud (More like "lol'd"). And the response wasn't quite so pleasant.

"Bixlow..." Freed said slowly. His voice was serious, his concentration all on Bixlow. The Seith Mage gulped. This didn't mean anything good.

"Freed, I'm sure we can ta-"

Krrrrrrrrkhh!

Freed jumped on Bixlow quickly, and scratched the part of his face which wasn't covered by the Seith Mage's helmet. The Rune Mage's nails could turn into claws and so, he damaged Bixlow's face pretty badly.

"ARGH!" was the sound of the scream which errupted from the Seith Mage.

"That wasn't even the end of your punishment!" Freed screamed angrily. He hissed to make it even more obvious that he was furious at Bixlow.

"Oi, Freed! You don't-"

"Please, Bixlow. Shut up." Mirajane interrupted the Seith Mage. She turned her head to Freed, who was still hissing at Bixlow.

"Freed..." she said to gain the neko's attention. And it worked. Freed turned around to her, but he wasn't hissing anymore nor did he look angry. He was calmer now.

"Mira, this is horrible! Nobody will take me serious like this! And I can't go outside in this state! This... This is plain embarassing!" Freed was starting to tick out again. This wasn't only shameful to him, but also humilation.

"Stay calm, Freed. The potion will have to wear off soon." Mira assured the neko. Then she turned her head to the Seith Mage and smiled. "Right, Bixlow?"

Bixlow looked at her, confused and a bit scared. "W-well... Whatever you mean with 'soon'." He answered and started to laugh very nervously.

Freed looked at his comrade. The neko's anger started to rise again and his claws were itching to scratch that face of his again. Good for Freed that Mira took over the talking.

And talking about her, Mirajane's smile was still there but it started to look rather... intimidating.

"How long will it take?" she asked, a dark tone in her voice.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Bixlow gulped. He had no choice but to tell her.

"One year."

... *silence*

As if this whole situation wasn't extremly embarassing and stupid enough. Now an awkward silence. Wow, Bixlow. Great job.

Freed took a deep breath and started talking, but his voice was shaking. His body was doing so a bit too. "One... One whole year?"

Bixlow slowly nodded. He never expected that this prank would end up bad to this degree. The Seith Mage just wanted a laugh, not a punishment!

"It's not able to wear off faster... Is it?" Freed asked, obviously nervous. He'd have a hard year for sure.

"One year." Bixlow repeated. He didn't even look at Freed. If the neko's eyes could kill, Bixlow would be dead since long.

"Perhaps Master knows something. Let's ask him." Mira suggested quickly since Freed was about to rip off Bixlow's helmet and scratch his eyes out. The Rune Mage barely loses his cool but when he does, then it won't be pleasant for anybody. Not even for Freed himself.

Mira left the room, pulling Bixlow with her. "You stay here, Freed!" Mira said while she left.

When the two Mages were outside, Bixlow was the first to start talking: "Uh, thanks for saving me there, Mira. But the potion won't were off until one year passes! I-"

The Seith Mage was interrupted by Mira. She smiled at him, and suddenly started squeaking quietly. "Freed looks so cute as a neko! He has to stay one!"

"So you just pretended to be angry?!" Bixlow asked, a bit angry, a bit suprised.

"Don't be angry! You did it for fun, right?" Mira winked happily.

"But we have a problem." She added, her smile fading.

"And that is?" Bixlow asked, but already knowing what, or much rather who that problem is.

"Laxus."

_______________________________________

 

A/N: Sudden end, yay :D It'll take about a week or less for the next chapter, so stay patient! Laxus will have his apperance and will make Freed's life more difficult, even if this isn't the (MORE LIKE "FREED'S") Thunder God's intention! ;D (I love these babes omg)~

 

-M3LiK3 ♡


End file.
